Ryoma, Shy?
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Ryoma is a new high school student, who has a run in with some joggers and then a stunning girl, but this Ryoma is a different than our arrogant prince of tennis, find out what happens in Ryoma, Shy? NO WAY!
1. Chapter 1: New Environment

Ryoma, Shy?

Chapter One: New Environment

Ryoma walked from the car his father and mother calling out to him to have a nice day. His father Nanjiroh was about to pull away when he let out a comment.

"Now Shinonen _do _something that I would do, just for once. Heh heh. Good luck." Then giving a thumb up to his blushing son pulled away from the school gates, he'd just dropped Ryoma off at.

It would be Ryoma's first day at his new school and he was as nervous as you can be. He and his family had just moved from the United States, back to his birth place, Japan. Ryoma had left Japan when he was a year old, and had only come for visits with his family. When his mother had been offered a job in a law firm here in Japan, his family had decided it was time to move back. Now he was starting at a new school in a country that didn't even speak English, not including the fact he was entering a school system he knew would be a lot different than the ones in the US. He had no friends, not saying he'd had many to begin with in the US, but the few he did have had been sad to see him go, and he in turn was sad to be leaving. But what choice did he have, it wasn't like he could stay over there by himself. Ryoma shuddered at the thought.

Sighing Ryoma looked up at the school, Seigaku. It was _huge_ compared to his old school, and to add it was completely blocked inside a stone wall and metal gates that would shut during breaks, and between classes so students couldn't get out. Ryoma gulped. It was like a prison, a prison that he'd have to enter, and try and blend in. Ryoma about broke out in a cold sweat. He was a very shy person and he really didn't want to have to reintroduce himself to new classmates, teachers and a new environment.

He'd been dropped off early so he could head for the office and his class schedule, so there were very few people around. The few that Ryoma saw as he entered the school grounds all seemed to be club members headed off for their morning club activities. No one seemed to even notice him, and Ryoma was glad of that. The least notable he was the less embarrassed he would feel.

Walking across the grounds Ryoma didn't see the small group of boys around his age heading towards him at a very quick pace. Nor did he hear the overly loud runner who was running backwards as he talked to his friends. By the time the others seemed to see him, Ryoma had finally noticed them coming, hearing them he turned towards the noise, his eyes going wide as the runner rammed right into him. The runner had heard his friend's warnings, and turned to see what they were freaked about only to plow headed long into a smaller form. They both landed on the ground, the runner had his breath knocked from him, but the smaller Ryoma wasn't so lucky.

When he'd hit the ground the weight of the boy and the force with which they'd impacted caused him to hit his back and head into the ground. With the heavier weight of the boy on his chest Ryoma thought he was going to black out from lack of oxygen. The world was going black at the edges of his vision when he felt the weight being lifted up from him, by the boy's friends. Then he felt a pair of strong hands pulling him up to his feet. Once he was upright, Ryoma began dragging in deep breaths of air. Once his mind cleared of the fog and pain from his head and back, Ryoma became aware of an older voice in front of him apologizing to him. When the reality of it all came crashing down on him. Here was a group of complete strangers all staring at him, and one tall dark haired boy with violet eyes was apologizing to him. HIM!!! And it didn't help that Ryoma figured he was probably his upperclassman, all of them looked like upperclassmen to him.

As the blush that sprung from his toes to his hair tips released itself, Ryoma bowed low several times in succession, apologizing for… being in the way, not paying attention, and that he was sorry he'd interrupted them and that the guy was an upperclassman and didn't need to apologize it was all his own fault. Then without really listening to the groups continued assurances, turned on his heel and pretty much dashed for the school building's entrance. If he had stopped he would have noticed, the smiles, and curious looks of said upperclassmen.

"I wonder who that person could be." Said one with a curiously bowl shaped hairdo.

"I'm not sure, I didn't recognize him." Said another male with semi-defined muscle and tan hair.

"He must be a new student. But he sure was a slight little thing." Said a feminine voice full of amusement. "And he seems to be very embarrassed." That had the smile on the male's face growing.

"Interesting, very interesting." Said another boy, who was the tallest in the group.

"That poor ochibi, he looked like a scared rabbit. I want to hug him." A boy with unusually bright red hair announced leaning his chin on the boy with the bowl shaped hairdo. A male with a bandana just nodded and hissed at the statement.

"I feel really bad about hitting into him. And then he wouldn't even let me apologize, the way he reacted it seemed he thought I'd blame him for it." Said the boy with violet eyes that had run into Ryoma.

"We mustn't let our guards down." A tall boy with tan-ish green hair and glasses spoke. "Now we need to get back to practice. Momoshiro you'll be running extra laps during after school practice.

"Hai, Tezuka-boucho." The boy named Momoshiro answered.

Then the group headed back the way they had come, jogging like before this time Momoshiro was looking ahead, he didn't need any more laps for another mistake.

…*…

When Ryoma reached the principal's office, he slowed down, pressing a hand to his racing heart. When he felt calmer, he straightened from his recovering posture, and began to pull the door open. Only to have the door swing violently open as another person pushed on it to exit the office. Due to the force of the double action the girl almost fell through the door way and Ryoma about landed on his butt for the second time.

When they'd gained their balance, Ryoma didn't look at them, he just bowed and apologized. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to almost fall, I should have been careful opening the door. I'm sorry." Not looking up and staring at the ground Ryoma heard a giggle. He face lit up with red, as he realized the person happened to be a girl and she was laughing at him. 'Just great, not only have I already knocked into a senior, but now I have a girl laughing at me. Can this getting any worse?'

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, but it wasn't your fault, you shouldn't get so embarrassed over it. It was an accident. Are you okay?" Ryoma lifted his head to peer at the girl, and felt his heart stutter. She was wonderful. That was the first thought Ryoma had as he looked at the girl. She had her hair up in two twin braids, and was smiling at him with such a peaceful, happy look that Ryoma thought she may be a figment of his imagination. Ryoma was so caught up in looking at her, that he forgot to answer. When the girl noticed his staring, she just smiled figuring he was too embarrassed to talk. So she tried again. "Are you a new student here? Do you need the principal?"

Ryoma jerked at her voice washed threw his mind, and only nodded dumbly at her. The girl smiled and stepped back so Ryoma could enter the office she was standing in front of. Ryoma headed towards the door, but couldn't keep from looking at the girl in the corner of his eye. Once he was through the doorway the girl began to shut the door, but then turned back towards him.

"The principal's office is through that door there, the secretary isn't in yet, so just go on in, Okay?" The girl pointed towards a door directly to Ryoma's right, and then waited for him to nod his head before walking back out into the hallway and shutting the door. Ryoma starred at the door for a bit before he shook his head and turned towards the principal's inner office. An elderly woman was standing in the door way. Ryoma walked towards her.

"So you must be Echizen, Ryoma-kun. I'm Micikyko-san, the principal."

"Hello, Principal-san." Ryoma answered softly.

"Follow me." Micikyko-san said, and then moved aside, much like the girl had done and Ryoma walked into the office.

'Well, I guess it's time to get started on my new life.' Ryoma tried to keep the scary thought back, but still it ran thru his head as he entered the principal's office, and sat down.

…*…

Ryoma was heading towards his new classroom, following the teacher closely as they went. The bell had already ringed, and students were already situated in their classes. The principal had called the teacher over after she'd given Ryoma all of his books and things that he'd need for his classes. She'd introduced Ryoma to the teacher, telling him that the teacher would be his homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. Then the teacher introduced himself as Sigara-sensei, and that it was time he headed off to class and for Ryoma to follow him. Ryoma nodded, thanked the teacher and then bowed to the Principal in farewell before leaving the office.

Now they were headed towards a classroom at the end of the hall, identified only as Class B year 1. When they reached the door the teacher told Ryoma to wait were he stood by the classroom's door so he could introduce him to the class, Ryoma froze. He hadn't expected that he'd have to stand in front of the class and be introduced. So when the door that had been left open for him to when he entered and Ryoma could hear the rowdy noise of a classroom Ryoma almost missed Sigara-sensei saying his name. Taking that as his cue to enter the room, Ryoma did so, staring at the tiles in front of his feet, but not really looking around. He was trying to push down his blush when the teacher asked him to greet the class, and tell a couple things about himself.

Knowing he didn't have a choice Ryoma glanced up towards the class, and feeling the words he'd been about to say freeze in his throat. There were so many people staring at him, looking right towards him. Feeling like he was going to panic, Ryoma quickly raised his gaze to look over the class's heads toward the back wall, and choked out. "Hello my name is Echizen Ryoma. I'm from America, I was originally born in Japan, but my parents moved to the States when I was a baby, and I've only visited Japan a couple times. I speak both Japanese and English, I like to watch sports, and read. It's nice to meet you. Please take care of me." Then bowing Ryoma stood and fixed his gaze once more on the tiles just ahead of himself.

"That was good, Echizen-kun, everyone please welcome him, and help make him feel welcomed. Now Echizen-kun I'd like you to sit in front of Ryusaki-chan over there please. Ryusaki-chan, could you please raise your hand and show Echizen-kun where it is he'll be sitting." Ryoma glanced up to see the tale-tell hand, then rushed to his seat, as Sigara-sensei announced it was time for class to start. Ryoma hung his bag on the hook and placed his books and notepad on the desk, keeping his eyes glued to the desk until everything was put in its own place. Opening to the page of the book Sigara-sensei called out, and then opening his notebook Ryoma began to take notes. When a poke pushed into his back, Ryoma about jumped from his chair in fright, but he didn't know what to do so stared at the chalkboard and Sigara-sensei's back. That was, until a small folded note was tossed onto his desk from behind him. It said, "Open Echizen-kun." Ryoma frowned, and then unfolded the note. It read:

Hey I'm Ryusaki Sakuno

I sit right behind you, I don't think you recognize me, but I met you this morning;

at the Principal's office. I'm the

class secretary for this semester, and I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself.

If you have any questions, or need any help just ask.

Talk later, and don't let the teacher seeing you read this, or we'll both be in trouble.

LOL (a smiley face with a V-sign were drawn on the paper.)

Talk later.

Sakuno R.

Ryoma glanced behind him at the girl, and realized with another jolt to his heart that it really was the same girl from earlier. She was glancing at the chalkboard, and taking notes when she saw him looking at her. She smiled and then went back to her notes. Ryoma quickly turned back and shoved his face into his own notes. Sticking the note in his pocket for later disposal.

…*…


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

Chapter Two: New Friend

Sighs of relief were let out as the first break of the day started. To some it seemed like it had been forever since class had started, but for Ryoma it happened all too quickly. After the note, he became anxious over when or if the girl named Ryusaki Sakuno would talk to him. But he also wasn't looking forward to having to talk to those who would be interested in the new kid in school; and of course as soon as break started Ryoma was swamped by people. They were all perfectly nice and kind to him but being as shy as he was, it was hard for Ryoma to answer the rapid questions flying towards him. Seeming to sense his unease at being the center of attention, Sakuno stood up and walked up next to him.

"Okay everyone, one question at a time, give the guy a chance to answer. Besides you have all day to see him, so why don't you all just sit back down and give him a chance to be comfortable with us all." The class was disappointed, but they could tell now that Sakuno had said something, that the new kid's face was covered in a blush and decided that she was right. Saying later, they headed back towards their desks and their group of friends. Now that he wasn't being mobbed Ryoma looked up. Sakuno rolled her eyes in exasperation and a shrug of her shoulders in a silent remark. 'What can you do their curious?' kind of gesture. Sakuno then sat down in the empty seat in front of Ryoma.

"So you're from America?" She asked. Ryoma nodded. Sakuno's smile brightened. "I bet that was awesome, I've always wanted to go and see it, but I've never had the chance. It must be a lot different than it is here." Again Ryoma nodded. "Do you miss it?" Nod. "But you _do_ like Japan right?" Nod. "Good, I'm glad. Anyway, sorry about scaring you earlier, I just wanted to pass you the note, but you were really engrossed in the lecture. Do you like class?" Again Ryoma nodded. Now at this point most people would have gotten annoyed with just the silent nods, but Sakuno thought it was sweet that he was too shy to talk to her or anyone apparently. Then she had an idea. "Hey has anyone showed you around the school yet?" Ryoma shook his head no. "So you don't know your way around?" Again Ryoma nodded. "Okay hand me your school schedule." Ryoma did so. "You know here in Japan, it's the teachers that move from classroom to classroom, except for gym and the first and last class is held by our homeroom teacher?" Ryoma nodded. "Good, so that means you don't have to worry about finding your other classes. Okay…" Sakuno took her pencil and began making three rough sketches. Then wrote next to them. 1st floor, 2nd floor and School grounds. When she was finished Sakuno began pointing out different places on the map and explaining how to get there. "Now here is the Cafeteria, we'll go there after 3rd period. Then it's back here for 4th period." Ryoma nodded that he understood. Sakuno went thru it a couple more times, before she wrote her name and phone number at the top and handed it to Ryoma. "If you need anything, just want to talk or if you get lost, just call me and I'd be happy to help."

Ryoma couldn't believe it, she'd just handed him her number, and she expected him to _call _her! To actually _talk_ to her! Ryoma's head swirled, that was never going to happen. He'd probably faint before he had the courage to call her and just _talk_, for no reason. As Ryoma contemplated the weirdness of having a girl's phone number, the bell rang, and everyone began rushing to their assigned seats. Ryoma turned from Sakuno and replaced his new map inside his notebook. When the teacher entered everyone rose and greeted them, before once again sitting and class started. The class went normally, and unlike after 1st period, there was only a five minute break before 3rd period had started. Finally when the bell rang, everyone began packing their stuff. Well everyone but Ryoma. He's mother had given him a bento, and Ryoma was too shy to try and find a seat in the cafeteria, but he didn't want to stay in the class either. He was still trying to figure out where to go when Sakuno called his attention.

"Echizen-kun, would you like to eat with me today?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma just stared at her, nerves jumbled in his stomach, what was he to do? "You don't have to, but I thought it would be nice to get to know each other a little more and become friends. I could even show you in person some of the places on the map during lunch and after school." When Ryoma continued to stare, Sakuno wasn't sure if that meant okay or not. "Okay well, if you change your mind." Sakuno turned and went to head out the door, when she heard a small "okay" from behind her, Sakuno smiled. "So you want to become friends?" Ryoma nodded. "Great come on Echizen-kun." Sakuno took Ryoma's arm as he grabbed his bento, and she practically dragged him down to the first floor to eat. "Hey Echizen-kun, I know we just met, but all my friends call me Sakuno-chan. And I'm so used to it, it would be weird if you did talk to me and called me Ryusaki-chan. So Sakuno or Sakuno-chan is fine with me okay?" Ryoma looked at her and nodded. "Great. And can I call you Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno wondered. Ryoma nodded again, blushing. Sakuno smiled and they entered the crowded cafeteria. When they'd found an empty table Sakuno told Ryoma to wait for her, than proceeded to go get her own food. Ryoma sat and stared at his food, not wanting to eat until Sakuno came back. This was how Momoshiro found him.

He'd been balancing his overly heavy tray, when it almost capsized in front of Ryoma's table. That was when he saw Ryoma; Ryoma of course didn't know he was there as he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. Momoshiro smiled thinking it was his chance to apologize. So he pulled out the chair across from Ryoma and sat down.

"Hey you're the kid from this morning." Ryoma jerked at the voice and brought his head up, only to look into the smiling face of the violet eyed guy. Ryoma's eyes widened and unwittingly clenched his fists in his lap as his nerves built up. Momoshiro looked at him funny, the guy looked like he was about to bolt. A worried frown had Ryoma looking at him weirdly too. That is until Momoshiro smiled again. "Hey don't fret; I'm not going to run into you again or anything. I just stopped to apologize about this morning. You…"

"Momo what are you doing seating here, our table is over there." Momo's sentence was interrupted by the red head and the rest of the group from this morning. Momo smiled up at his teammates.

"Sorry Eiji-senpai, but look who I found." Momo pointed at Ryoma. "It's the guy from this morning. I was trying to apologize again." Momo then turned his head from his senpais back to Ryoma, thus forcing the rest of the group to focus on him too. Ryoma's heart was about to plummet thru his stomach, '_why were they all staring at him_?'

"Any way, like I was saying, you can calm down; I just want to say sorry about running into you this morning. I should have been looking were I was going. You had nothing to be sorry about. How's your head anyway?" Momo reached out to touch Ryoma's head, he didn't realize the action himself until Ryoma flinched, and then he stopped his hand and brought it back. The curious action made him curious. "Sorry habit." Ryoma just nodded his understanding, Momo then smiled and turned towards his senpai. "Hey why don't we sit with him today? You were all curious about him anyway, and he seems to be sitting alone. He seems nice." Turning back to Ryoma, Momo smiled such a silly grin that Ryoma felt his lips twitch in an answering smile. Momo took that as a yes and waved the group to sit down. It was when they others were sitting that a small cough caught their attention. Ryoma had been trying to calm down, and think of what he could say to this group of guys, when he looked up to see Sakuno standing with her own tray.

"Sakuno-chan what are you doing down here?" Eiji asked as he moved over and let Sakuno sit between him and Ryoma. Sakuno sat her tray down before sitting. She was so close that Ryoma's arm kept rubbing up against her. He decided that he wasn't going to move his left hand again until he was done eating. Sakuno was smiling as she answered.

"Well senpais, Ryoma-kun and I have class together and since we're going to be friends I thought it would be nice to eat together." Sakuno had started to eat, as had the rest of the group, so Ryoma took his cue and opened his bento to eat as well.

"So your name is Ryoma, Ryoma what?" Momo asked, spitting his food onto the table. Ryoma winced in disgust and moved his bento over to avoid the spray, only then noticing that everyone had an arm already covering their food.

'It must be something he does a lot.' Ryoma thought. Forgetting that Momo had asked him something.

"Wow!! Hey look at his bento, it's stuffed with goodies." Eiji said as Momo leaned over the table to look.

"Man that makes me envious. I wish I had a bento. Hey kid who made it?" Momo asked. He was about an inch from Ryoma's face, and Ryoma wasn't able to answer. Momo smiled at him at his continued silence before back up a bit. Ryoma just stared at the table and fiddled with his food.

"Hey Momo-sempai don't pressure Ryoma-kun, he's just arrived from America, and isn't really comfortable yet." Sakuno stated giving Momo a pointed stare. "And it's Echizen, Ryoma-kun."

"So you're from America?" A deep voice said from down towards the end of the table. Ryoma looked up at the guy. He was tall, with short black spiky hair and weird glasses that kept reflecting the light. Ryoma had chills running up his arms, but decided to nod anyway.

"Wow, so ochibi-chan is from America." Eiji exclaimed.

"Ochibi-chan?" Sakuno asked. Eiji nodded, grinning as he ate.

"Yeah we met ochibi-chan this morning, Momo and he had a little _run_ in." Eiji laughed at his own joke, but at the pointedly curious glance from Sakuno continued. "But he ran off to quickly to catch his name. So I named him ochibi-chan." That had Sakuno turning towards Ryoma, with a smile on her face. She thought it was cute. Ryoma had continued eating after the attention had been drawn away from him to Eiji, but now that Sakuno was staring at him again, Ryoma paused, his chop-sticks halfway to his mouth. He knew it was rude not to join the conversation and say something. Remember Momoshiro's earlier question, Ryoma swallowed the mouthful of food and said.

"My oka-san made my bento."

"So he speaks." A very feminine voice came from next to Momoshiro. Ryoma looked towards him, really studying him. He was a pretty boy with shoulder length brown hair, a smile and closed eyes. Ryoma wasn't sure what to make of him except that he was a pretty guy.

"You don't speak much, do you?" Another boy with the weird shaped bowl hair cut asked. Ryoma shook his head no.

"You're just shy aren't you Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said as she nudged Ryoma's arm. Ryoma looked at her, and her smile had him smiling back, he couldn't help it. Sakuno gave a light tap on the table. "I knew it! I had a feeling that you were this morning. Especially after meeting you at the Principal's office."

"Why were you at the office?" Said a tall boy with light brown hair and a masculine body asked. He'd been quiet till now, Ryoma looked around and noticed that a couple others hadn't spoken up either. One was a boy with the bandana sitting next to Ryoma on his right. The other was a boy with a tan-ish green hair color and wireless glasses. He seemed to have a mature and conservative air about him. A person of authority, who probably didn't speak much either. Ryoma liked him. Ryoma then realized he didn't even know most of these people's names. He'd figured out the violet eyed guy was Momo-senpai and the red haired guy was Eiji-senpai, but that was it. It made him blush, and he didn't want to say their names in case they were more for friend use and he wasn't a friend. At seeing Ryoma blush, the boy with light hair felt bad about prying and attempted to retract his question.

"He was there to get his class schedule, and his books." Sakuno answered. She'd finished off her meal, like many of the others. "I met him outside the door, and showed him the way to the principal's office."

"That was nice of you Sakuno chan." Bowl head guy said smiling.

"Yeah Sakuno-chan, you sure are being nice to Ochibi-chan." Eiji smirked. "You wouldn't happen to have a crush do you?"

Ryoma's face blanched then reddened a thousand times as he heard Eiji say this. "Eiji-sempai that's not nice! Look you made Ryoma-kun upset." Sakuno turned towards Ryoma with a sorry expression. "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun, Eiji –sempai likes to poke fun, but it's all harmless, so don't be mad okay?" Ryoma nodded. Sakuno smiled; in truth she really did like Ryoma-kun. He was the shy type, but he seemed really nice. Sakuno had already decided that she wanted to be his friend immediately. "Besides I know what it's like to be new, I came here during my junior high days from outside of Tokyo and I had to learn to find friends, and it's not easy."

Ryoma watched as Sakuno bounced around in her chair as she excitedly talked to the group around them making Ryoma smile at her. She had such a wild and childish attitude that was completely different than Ryoma. But she was also really nice, confident and he realized he'd like having her as a friend. He was glad he'd met her. Sakuno continued to smile and talk when suddenly she started as her watch beeped and she stood up and grabbed her tray.

"Sorry Ryoma-kun, but we need to get going if I'm going to give you a tour around the school. We only have 30 minutes before classes restart." Turning to her sempais, Sakuno grinned and bowed. "Bye sempai-tachi, I'll see you later." Sakuno waited for Ryoma to pack up his bento, and then they bowed together before heading for the doors that lead to the hallways.

…*…

25 minutes later…

"Well that's most of the school, I'll have to show you the rest of the school later, and we need to get back to the classroom." Sakuno said as they left the music room on the first floor. She and Ryoma had spent the time exploring the school building. The second floor was mostly a maze of different hallways that held the first, second and third years. The first floor held the cafeteria, the principal's office and the recreational facilities. For example, the music rooms 1, 2, and 3. The pool, and gym, and exercise room for when the athletes were weight training. From the windows Sakuno had showed Ryoma the trail that leads to the track and field, soccer field and baseball field. The gym had held the volleyball team, and the basketball team, along with the fencing club. She'd mentioned the tennis courts but said they were only visible from the second and third year windows.

Ryoma had really enjoyed himself. Sakuno had done most of the talking, and the longer he'd been with her the more he'd been able to answer more complicated questions, that yes or no head nods could answer. Like she'd asked him if he liked music and what kind, etc. When Ryoma had asked about the tennis courts, Sakuno had gotten really excited and told him that if he'd like she'd show them to him later on. When Ryoma had nodded Sakuno had also told him about how her grandmother was the boys' tennis coach, and that she'd been playing tennis since Jr. high. Before Ryoma could say anything else, they reached their classroom and the ball had begun to ring. Now they'd have 4th, 5th, then a 20 minute break and then 6th period before the day would be over. Ryoma was glad that the day was almost over. But he happy, his day was going a lot better than he'd thought it would. Fishing his history book from his bag Ryoma turned to the correct page, letting the history lecture engulf him.

…*…


	3. Chapter 3: Senpais Introduced, Finally

Chapter Three: Senpais Introduced, Finally

Ryoma let out a breath as 6th period English ended, and began gathering his things. Swinging his bag over his shoulder his hesitated if he should wait for Sakuno or not, but figured she'd had enough of him today he began to walk again. Only Sakuno called for him to wait until she caught up with him. She grabbed his arm again, which seemed to have become her habit. Sakuno began jabbering on to a girl who had met up with her outside the classroom. She introduced her as Tomo-chan. Ryoma nodded his head as the girl greeted him, but didn't say anything and just let Sakuno led him to the shoe lockers. Then he went to his locker grabbed his shoes and slipped them on. This time he waited for Sakuno to catch up with him, Tomo in tow, and then began walking again.

Once they were outside Ryoma went towards the gate, only to have Sakuno's arm jerk him to a stop. Sakuno was jerked from her conversation with Tomo by Ryoma's sudden movement. This had her friend Tomo looking at Ryoma curiously.

"Is he coming or not?" Ryoma hadn't been listening so was lost.

"I haven't asked him yet." Sakuno said as Tomo put her hands on her hips which where cocked in an impatient stance.

"Well hurry and ask him, I want to go watch the tennis team." Tomo complained. Ryoma then remembered Sakuno telling him she was on the boys' team as a manager. He felt stupid because he'd just assumed they would be leaving together. Well he knew the American saying, "when you assume."

Sakuno rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend before turning and asking Ryoma, "Do you want to go and watch the boys' tennis team with us?"

Ryoma thought about it, and decided he did. He liked watching tennis, he's father had been a player for as long as Ryoma could remember, and had always liked to play with him. But he hadn't been able to watch players of his own age in a while. They hadn't had a tennis team back at his high school. Nodding that he'd like to go, Ryoma pulled out his cell phone, speed dialed his parents.

"Echizen residence, Nanjiroh speaking." Ryoma father answered the phone. 'Mom must still be at work.'

"Dad, I'm going to stay after school for a while. They have a tennis team here that I want to see. Is that okay?" Ryoma listened as a prolonged silence filled the phone line, until suddenly Nanjiroh began to whoop, and holler that it was about time that Ryoma took an interest in after school sports. Ryoma just quietly waited until his father's antics stopped, and Nanjiroh told him it was okay, but to be back by dark. Ryoma gave his affirmative and hung up the phone.

When he turned towards the girls they were giving him really curious expressions. Ryoma then realized he'd been speaking English, instead of Japanese.

"What was that about?" Tomo asked.

"I called my father to say I was staying. He said okay." Ryoma answered. Tomo and Sakuno gave him an 'Oh' look now that they understood.

"You know that's the first time I've ever heard a real American speak English." Sakuno said as she began walking, one arm with Ryoma and the other one with Tomo. Ryoma didn't understand. They'd had English during second period. At his confused look Sakuno laughed. "I mean, that all the teacher's here are all school taught English teachers, so they all have an accent that is different than yours." This time Ryoma gave an 'oh' look to her and Sakuno laughed.

They reached the courts about 3 minutes later. The courts were already full of people. What appeared to be freshman's in their red shorts and white shirts, and the rest in their blue jump suits were setting up the courts. Ryoma was admiring the way they all quickly and efficiently set the courts up, but wondered where the coach was or the captain. Ryoma was looking around when he noticed that Sakuno had walked away towards a closed door to what appeared to be the locker room. Stopping she knocked on the door. Then she waited for it to be opened. When it did a shadowed figure poked their head out the door, then shut it. Sakuno waited a bit longer, then the door opened wide and eight figures walked out.

It was the senpais that had sat with him earlier. Ryoma recognized Momo and Eiji, they had stopped to jabber with Sakuno. The fish-bowl guy came up and handed Sakuno what looked to be a clipboard and roaster. Taking it, Sakuno and the group walked towards the enclosed courts.

Ryoma and Tomo stood there. When the group was closer, Ryoma noticed the group was wearing a different uniform than the rest of the club. They had white t-shirts with blue short sleeves, and Seigaku written over the left side. A red strip was on the collar. Then they had jackets of similar design, except with long sleeves and Seigaku written on the back. Blue jumpsuit pants, or white shorts and white tennis shoes finished the look. Tomo suddenly jerked Ryoma forward, and they met up with the group at the fence gates.

"Hi sempais." Tomo burst out. "Good luck during practice." Ryoma nodded his own hello, and pulled his hat down, that he'd pulled from inside his locker. When Momo looked at Ryoma he smiled real big.

"Hey Echizen. I didn't know you'd be coming." Ryoma's head bent. "But I'm glad you're here. Do you like tennis?" Ryoma nodded. That seemed to excite Eiji as he jumped forward and grabbed Ryoma into a fierce hug. Ryoma was caught off guard, so had no chance to react. Then Eiji stepped back and practically danced on his toes.

"Hey ochibi, can you play tennis? Isn't it the best sport ever? I'm a regular, did you know I play doubles with Oishi? Yeah, we're known as the golden pair. You should watch me play, I'm an acrobatic player, have you ever seen an acrobatic player before?" The questions were fired off so quickly that, Ryoma didn't really have a chance to say anything.

"Regular, Doubles, Oishi, Golden Pair, acrobatic player?" Was all Ryoma had really understood. At Ryoma's confused look. Sakuno gasped as she realized that Ryoma probably didn't even know who Oishi was. She'd forgotten to introduce them at lunch.

"Senpais, we didn't get a chance to introduce yourselves at lunch. Ryoma-kun is probably lost at what to call you." At Sakuno's statement, the other's realized that they had forgotten.

The tanish-green haired guy stepped forwards. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, Captain of the Seigaku Boys Tennis Team. 3rd year. Nice to me you." Then he indicated for the others to do the same.

"Oishi Syuichiroh Vice-Captain. 3rd year. Hello." Said fish bowl guy.

"Fuji Syusuke, 3rd year." Said the feminine guy.

"Eiji Kikimaru. 3rd year." Said Eiji.

"Kawamura Takashi. But you can call me Taka. I'm also a 3rd year." Said the light brown/tan haired boy.

"I'm Inui Sadaharu, 3rd year." Said the guy with weird glasses.

"Fssh, Kaidoh Kaoru, 2nd year." Said bandana boy.

"And I'm 2nd year, Momoshiro Takeshi. But you can call me Momo." Said Momo.

"It's nice to meet you senpais." Ryoma nodded and bowed.

"I brought Ryoma to watch you practice." Sakuno said. She'd been marking off things on her clipboard the whole time the group was introducing themselves. "I thought he would enjoy watching you and seeing the courts. Is it okay if I take him around with me, Tezuka-boucho?" Sakuno asked. Tezuka nodded.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said, Sakuno smiled, saluted him jokingly, and then grabbed Ryoma's arm as they headed into the courts.

…*…


	4. Chapter 4: Ryoma’s ‘Mistake’

Chapter Four: Ryoma's 'Mistake'

Ryoma watched as the 'regulars' line up, followed by a command from Tezuka for the club to begin. Sakuno informed him the regulars were the top players on the team. The other members lined up and Sakuno took roll call. She started with the first years and finished with the 3rd years. After Tezuka assigned courts the members split up and headed to their areas.

Ryoma was walking around the courts with Sakuno, she was telling him about each of the players, and Ryoma could tell she knew what she was talking about, he admired her knowledge. While they were walking about Ryoma noticed the regulars where doing their own practice, Momo and Eiji where have a game on how many balls they could get into the other's court, where a green basket was placed. They had to defend and attack at the same time, it was interesting to watch. Momo was a power player and all his shots that landed into the basket thwacked from the force. Eiji on the other approved his outstanding acrobatic skills, as he bounced and flipped around his court. Ryoma was watching with interest, as Eiji did a outstanding in between the legs shot, he'd have liked to have a go at. When Sakuno let out an 'ah-oh,' Ryoma turned to look at her. She bent over and picked up a yellow racket.

"Taka-sempai forgot to take his racket again. Ryoma-kun would you mind taking this to him. I have to go refill the water jugs." Ryoma nodded and took the racket she handed him. Turning to head towards were all the Regulars standing, about two courts from where he was watching.

"Watch out!" Momo's cry had Ryoma searching for the problem. His eye caught the glow of the neon green tennis ball heading straight towards Sakuno and him. On instinct Ryoma brought his arm back, leaning back as he keep the ball in view, then balancing on his tip-toes for a second still watching the ball as it arched across the sky. Then jumping up, he brought the racket forwards, aiming and hitting the sweet spot on his racket and sending the ball straight for the basket. With a resounding thwack the ball landed straight and true into the basket.

Standing up straight from the posture, Ryoma realized what he did. Blushing, he handed Sakuno the racket. "Excuse me I have to go home." Then he headed for the gates, and his bag. After collecting his things Ryoma headed for the exit of the school, leaving a stunned silence behind him.

…*…

"Did you see that!" Momo said as the regulars crowded around. "I couldn't believe it when he just reached back and bam, it went right in."

"He didn't even look like he was trying. It was so _natural_." Eiji said.

"Yes he seems to be a very talented player." Oishi said.

"But why didn't he say he could play?" Taka asked. Oishi shrugged.

"Do you think he'd join if we asked?" Oishi asked as he turned to Tezuka. "He could be a good asset to the team." Tezuka looked thoughtful.

"I liked to see him play." Fuji said, smiling. "I think he's potential is outstanding." Then with a devilish smile aimed at Tezuka. "He may even be better than you, Tezuka." Tezuka frowned. Fuji chuckled.

"I also want to see him play." Inui murmured. "It would be good data."

"Hey Sakuno-chan are you okay?" Tomo's voice had the group looking towards Sakuno, she had a dreaming-thoughtful stare.

Sakuno was remembering Ryoma's face as he looked and seen the ball heading towards them. How Ryoma's unusual golden eyes had gone from the shy doe look, to a sharp-eyed confidence that came with knowing your own abilities. When he'd stepped into a well practiced form, and hit the ball, Sakuno's heart had stuttered. She'd never seen anything so graceful, powerful, and beautiful. She'd liked the bashful Ryoma she'd seen all day, but the confident Ryoma she'd only caught a glimpse of had made her fall, and hard for him.

"Sakuno are you in there!" Tomo's loud voice ringing in her ear, brought Sakuno back into reality.

"What? I'm fine." Sakuno said then she looked at the racket in her hand. "Oh here Taka senpais, your racket, you left it sitting here." Then she handed it to him, ignoring his loud burst of 'OH BABY, THAT WAS AN AWESOME SHOT, PRO, PRO THAT KIDS AN ACE IN THE HOLE!!!' as she headed for the water bottles, her mind still on Ryoma.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma reached the outside of the school's gates before he allowed himself to stop and think about what he'd just done.

"How could I have been so stupid, now they'll think I'm some kind of show off." Ryoma sighed, bowed his head in disappointment. Thinking about the past and why he didn't play in front of others.

_Flashback_

_Ryoma was eight years old, as he headed towards the tennis club try outs. He was so excited that the elementary had finally included tennis in their P.E. class. He loved playing tennis, and now he had something in common with the other students, they'd all have to play._

_Ryoma had been having trouble making friends because of his parents taking him back and forth between Japan during the summer and then school in the U.S. The friends he did make during the school year always drew away from him because he could never hang out with them during breaks, and they'd lose touch. Ryoma was hoping that if he could find more similarities between himself and the others then they would want to stay friends with him, even if they didn't get to hang out during the summer. _

_The class was going well as all the students took turns learning how to swing their rackets, and hitting balls passed to them. Ryoma watched, excitement fluttering around his stomach as he waited for his turn. Finally, he was up. The teacher tossed the ball, and Ryoma aimed hitting the ball and sending it over the net and hitting the corner inside pocket of the court. The students cheered, and started bragging about how cool that was. Ryoma was so happy that they were finally taking a notice to him. He decided he'd show them some of the other things he could do. When class was over all the kids in his class gathered around and started talking to him, and saying how cool it was that he could hit the balls. Ryoma felt he'd finally make new friends. As the weeks of P.E. class continued Ryoma did something new every time, getting ohs and ahs at his talent. But after awhile, the class cheers that usually greeted him started to stop, and then people didn't say anything at all, they just made whispered comments. The friends Ryoma thought he was finally getting began to stop talking to him, and then ignoring him completely. School was becoming something that Ryoma dreaded. Ryoma wasn't sure what to do, so he kept playing tennis like he usually did. _

_Then one day, after Ryoma was finished with his shots a small group of his classmates crowded around him. Ryoma smiled and thought that they were going to talk to him again. After saying 'hey' Ryoma's smile disappeared. _

"_Look at you, you think you're so cool always showing off, and making the rest of us look stupid." One of the boys said, and Ryoma's stomach plummeted. _

"_Yeah, Ryoma you shouldn't act so high and mighty. We don't like playing with show offs. We don't want to be friends anymore." After the rest of the kids nodded they walked away, leaving Ryoma stumped, confused and hurt. He wasn't trying to show off; he just wanted them to like him. School became unbearable. They children continued to ignore him, and make mean, snide remarks. Ryoma began missing the shots during P.E. on purpose, but that only made the kids meaner. Ryoma started making excuses so as to miss P.E. or not play, and then finally he stopped playing all together. Refusing to participate Ryoma ended the school year with an F in P.E. class that he had to make up the next year or would be put on his permanent record. _

_Ryoma had never been so thankful for summer to get there. He made up the P.E. grade the next year, but his relationships with the others continued to dissipate, enough that the teacher's began to notice and brought his parents in. They were all worried, because Ryoma was a smart boy but his grades were slipping and he was constantly refusing to do group projects with others. Ryoma wouldn't say why, but when there was no improvements, his parents had a talk with him. Ryoma spilled everything about what had happened, his parents were shocked, and his father felt guilty about not noticing Ryoma's reluctance to play with him after school had been about. They decided that Ryoma would finish the school year at home, and then he'd be transferred to a new school when the next school term began. Ryoma was relieved and his grades came up, his parents felt that they'd done the right thing, and just as promised Ryoma started the new school term at a different school. _

_Ryoma had been nervous, more introverted, but he'd been able to make a few friends through academics, like spell bowl, mathletes and science fairs and he learned along with others how to play other sports. Track and Field, baseball, and basketball; Ryoma had been adequate at all these sports but he wasn't an outstanding player. But Ryoma continued refused to play tennis throughout the rest of his elementary and Jr. High school days. His friends never knew Ryoma could play tennis, though Ryoma longed to play as he watched others. His father, Nanjiroh had finally gotten him to play at home, but he never forced Ryoma to play in school, he wanted that to be Ryoma's choice._

_End of Flashback_

"I don't want to go thru that again. I just need to watch myself." Ryoma decided that he'd stay out of the courts, and just do what he'd been doing. He'd watch from afar.

Ryoma didn't tell his parents what had happened, but they could tell that something was wrong. When they asked Ryoma said that it was just over used nerves from being in a new school and environment. He told them about meeting a classmate and that they'd become friend-like, and about meeting some older senpais at lunch. Nanjiroh and Rinko where so happy to hear about this, that they let the matter drop. Ryoma went to bed and hoped that everyone had forgotten the incident today. Finally he went to sleep.

…*…


	5. Chapter 5: Newest Manager, or Plot

Chapter Five: Newest Manager, or Plot

The next day Ryoma dressed, ate and headed off to school. He got to class early, so he set up his things and pulled out a book to read before class started. The classroom started to fill up over the next twenty minutes or so before the class began. Ryoma put his book away, and looked at the clock and realized that Sakuno hadn't shown up yet. He was wondering about that before the back door of the classroom opened and Sakuno stepped in. He noticed that she looked harassed, as she rushed to her desk and began to take her things out.

When she noticed Ryoma watching her, Sakuno smiled and said "Hello Ryoma-kun, how is your morning going, good?" Ryoma nodded and was glad that Sakuno wasn't treating him any differently. 'May be she really did forget about that shot.' Sakuno sat and leaned forwards. "That was an awesome shot you made yesterday." 'Or maybe not.' Ryoma sighed.

"It was a fluke." Ryoma spit out, hoping that Sakuno would accept the lie for what it was. Sakuno just looked at him then shrugged.

"Well it was an awesome shot; you should consider joining the tennis team. I can tell that you have potential." Sakuno said, going along with him. He seemed nervous and stressed when she'd mentioned the shot, but when he said the lie she knew that she shouldn't push him. Ryoma had looked like a scared rabbit, and she hadn't the heart to let on she knew he was lying.

Ryoma sighed, "I don't think so I'm not much of a tennis player, I just like to watch mostly." Ryoma said. Sakuno nodded.

"Then why don't you become my assistant manager." Ryoma looked up sharply at her. Sakuno had, had a stroke of genius, if she couldn't get him to play she'd at least get him to watch what he was missing out on, and maybe he'd change his mind on his own. Sakuno smiled. "That way you can watch and help me out. There's too much work to do for just one person and I could use the extra set of hands. So do you want to help me out?"

Ryoma squirmed in his seat. "What about that Tomo friend of yours, can't she help you?" Sakuno shook her head.

"Tomo only gets to come when she's not babysitting her younger brothers, and I need help every day." As Ryoma's face scrunched up, Sakuno followed by saying. "Think about it, and tell me at lunch." Ryoma thought about it and nodded. "Great! Talk to you at lunch then." The teacher walked in and the talking in the room stopped as they all greeted Sigara-Sensei.

…*…

Ryoma still hadn't decided what he was going to do. He really wanted to watch the tennis team, and he'd get to go to all of their practices, go to all their games, and he'd get to spend time Sakuno and the senpais. Ryoma didn't know why but he'd really liked the senpais and he wanted to give them a reason to like him. Ryoma would have spoken to Sakuno about it during their first break, but she'd been called out of class and she hadn't come back until class started. Now it was lunch time, and Ryoma really wanted to talk to Sakuno. Getting up, Ryoma turned to wait for Sakuno to put her things away before taking a risk to ask.

"Sakuno-chan, would you eat with me today?" Sakuno looked up at him, and stood giving him a curious stare. Ryoma's felt disappointment hit thru him. He should have known she'd only been nice to him yesterday because he was new.

"Of course we're eating together, friends always eat together. What would make you ask that?" Sakuno shook her head and smiled, before grabbing his hand and dragged him from the class. Ryoma was so relieved that he gripped her hand in his. Sakuno looked back and saw the smile forming on Ryoma's face, and she smiled back, then she noticed that overly large bento in his arm. "Ryoma-kun why is your bento so big today?"

Ryoma looked down and blushed as he remembered what his mom had said this morning. _"Now Ryoma make sure you offer to share your bento with your new friend and tell me how they like it."_ Ryoma had nodded automatically and put the bento in his bag before leaving the house. Holding out his hand, Ryoma started to move from foot to foot as he tried to say something. Sakuno waited for him, and finally Ryoma said. "My mom wanted me to share this with you as thanks for being so nice to me. We can if you want, but you don't have too." Ryoma said, glancing at Sakuno's face. She had a gentle look on her face, and Ryoma couldn't look away from her.

"That's so nice of your mom to make us something. My mom is too busy to make one for me, and I'm always running late for morning tennis practice to remember to make fresh ones. I usually buy cafeteria food, but from what I noticed from your lunch yesterday, I think I'm going to enjoy sharing it. Tell your mom thanks." Then she took it from Ryoma's hand and looked up into his face, realizing he was taller than her. "But it isn't a bother being nice to you. I like Ryoma-kun." Ryoma was stunned. 'She liked him!' "Now hurry up or we're not going to be able to find any seats. Ryoma nodded, and hand in hand they walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

…*…

The table from the day before was empty and after sitting Ryoma mechanically began to open his bento. Giving Sakuno the other pair of chopsticks Ryoma played with his own pair. He wasn't really hungry, he was nervous. He wanted to be with Sakuno but he was afraid that the team would find out about what he could really do and then not like him anymore. He really wanted to make friends, and he didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize that. He played with his part of the bento, not paying attention to what he was doing. Sakuno on the other hand did notice Ryoma's strange behavior. After he watched the sad look pass over Ryoma's face she decided to intervene.

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay?" Ryoma jerked as Sakuno caught his attention, she was looking straight at him, Ryoma nodded. Sakuno didn't believe him and said so. Ryoma Just looked back at his bento.

"Would you really want me to be your assistant?" He finally asked. Sakuno looked curious before she set her chopsticks down.

"Of course. I think Ryoma-kun would have fun, and I'd get to spend more time with Ryoma-kun outside of class. Ryoma-kun is my friend." Sakuno said. Ryoma watched the earnestness in her face. It was decided.

"Okay, I'd like to be your new tennis manager." Ryoma said. Sakuno smiled widely, before exclaiming in happiness and hugging Ryoma around the neck.

"I'm so happy Ryoma-kun." She said, Ryoma's face was turning a nice shade of apple red but the embrace felt good, so he didn't push her away.

"Hey what's going on here? Echizen are you trying to take advantage of our Sakuno-chan?" Momo's voice sounded as he and the other regulars moved towards their table. Ryoma's face increased in redness, but he couldn't say anything. Sakuno moved back and smiled at her senpais.

"Of course not. I'm just happy that Ryoma-kun has decided to become my assistant manager." Sakuno said.

Momo looked at his senpais at this news, before turning to Ryoma's direction. "Is that true?" He asked. Ryoma just nodded. Momo smiled and sat next to him. "Congratulations, and welcome to the team." He then clapped Ryoma so hard on that back the Ryoma about face planted into his still full bento. Eiji was sitting across from him jumped over the table and grabbed him in a furious hug similar to the one Sakuno had given him. Ryoma's blush increased, from lack of air and in happiness, as the others around the now full table also included their congratulations and welcomes. Ryoma was really happy.

Conversations made their way around the table, and Sakuno dug into the bento, exclaiming about how good it tasted. Ryoma too began to eat his appetite restored. The two gluttons at the table, Momo and Eiji, looked as Ryoma and Sakuno began eating from the same big bento container.

"Hey I want some Sakuno-chan." Eiji pleaded. Sakuno looked at him, before moving the bento closer to her.

"I don't know senpai. Ryoma-kun's mother made this for me, because I'm Ryoma's friend. I don't think senpai is Ryoma's friend, so I'm not sure senpai should have any of this very delicious bento." Sakuno's stern and serious voice was ruined by the smile twitching at the corner at her mouth at she teased Eiji. Eiji played along, pouted and turned in Ryoma's direction.

"I'm your friend. So can I please have some?" Eiji gave Ryoma a pouting lip-quivering look that Ryoma just stared at in wonder. He didn't know a guy could make that face. For some reason that made Ryoma laugh. And as he chuckled Eiji and the others smiled in response. Ryoma had a very nice laugh, soothing, and happy. Ryoma didn't say anything, and the laugh only lasted a couple of seconds, but the happy look on his face didn't leave as he slid his side of the bento over to Eiji. "Ochibi is so nice to me." Eiji took a piece of egg roll and plopped it into his mouth. The look of complete joy spread over his face, before he called out. "It's so delicious. Ochibi's mother is a genius." The table laughed at Eiji's antics. Ryoma was happy.

After that Momo and the rest of the group wanted to try, well Tezuka didn't ask, but when offered a piece he did take one. There wasn't much of Ryoma's side of the bento when it was returned to him, but Sakuno silently moved her part over and they shared as the vote around the table was unanimous. Ryoma's mother had to be the best cook in the entire world. Ryoma felt he'd made the right the choice. What adventures would he face in the future?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry everyone for the late updates, I've been having a really hard time with my internet connection and it would not allow me to update any of my stories. So I'm sorry on behalf of all my stories that have not been updated. Please read…..Thank you

BlackDove of Blessings


	6. Chapter 6: First Day of Practice

Ryoma, Shy?

* * *

Chapter Six: First Day of Practice

As the day progressed things seemed to be getting better and better for Ryoma. He was doing well for only his second day of classes, and he wasn't too far behind in his studies. Some of his classmates had stopped by his desk during break to talk to him, and Ryoma had been able to talk to them, with Sakuno's help of course, and he'd really enjoyed talking to them. They all seemed really nice, but the best part was that he was hanging out with Sakuno. The more he talked to her, the more he liked her. She was so nice and funny, and she wasn't at all annoyed with him when he didn't speak the whole time. They'd found they had a lot in common with each other, they both liked similar Japanese pop artists and Ryoma had even offered to let her borrow some of his American CDs he'd brought with him. Sakuno told him about dramas and shows she liked to watch and where he could find them if he wanted to watch them too. Ryoma didn't think he could be so comfortable with someone that he'd only meet the day before.

Ryoma was in a really good mood when classes were over and Sakuno said it was time to head to the tennis courts. Ryoma was still a little nervous about doing a good job as an assistant manager but Sakuno had told him that he would do just fine. So they changed their shoes and headed towards the courts and Sakuno further explained his duties. He'd be responsible for getting towels for the players, helping the freshman pick up balls and then counted to make sure that none of the balls were missing. And when Sakuno was busy with the paperwork or something else he would take over some of her jobs like refilling water bottles or doing roll call. They arrived just in time to watch the team members setting up, and getting ready for warm ups. Sakuno stopped and turned towards Ryoma, before telling him that she had to go collect some papers and that as his first duty as Assistant Manager he could do roll call. This would also help him learn the names of the people on the team. Ryoma nodded he understood and Sakuno said that the roll call sheet was in the boys changing room and that to get it he'd have to go knock on the door. Ryoma was nervous about doing so but nodded and walked over to the changing room door, much like Sakuno had done the day before. Raising his hand Ryoma knocked. Nothing happened so Ryoma gained his courage and knocked a little harder. The door opened and a guy Ryoma didn't recognize popped his head out.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Asked the guy, he had longish brown hair and dark brown eyes. Ryoma fidgeted, but knew he had to say something.

"I-I'm here f-for the r-roll c-call sheet." He said. The guy looked at him funny before opening the door a little wider, he pointed to a clipboard hanging on the way a little ways inside.

"It's over there." Then the guy left Ryoma to finish changing.

"T-th-thank you." Ryoma said to the guy's back, before walking over to the clip board and taking it off the hook. Turning around to leave, Ryoma slammed into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going new kid." The boy with the longish hair said. Ryoma bowed and stuttered out an apology. The older boy looked at him before smirking. "You know it's not really polite to knock into your elders, even if you say you're sorry. How about proving you're really sorry and carry my racket and balls for me. Then I'll forgive you. What do you say?" Ryoma clutched the clipboard to himself to keep from shaking, he really didn't want to but he didn't want to make an enemy out of a sempai in the same club. So he nodded, the older guy smirked more and then shoved the basket and racket he was holding into Ryoma's arms. Ryoma grunted from the pain of the racket jabbing into his chest. The old boy then returned to his two friends who were smirking before walking out the door. Ryoma adjusted his new load before following them out the door, as he did he heard the older boy call him a little weakling and his friends laughed. Ryoma blushed in embarrassment and the good feeling he'd had since lunch diminished.

………

Ryoma was carrying the load the older boy had given him into the courts when he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw several of the regulars coming up around the corner. Momo was the one calling his name so Ryoma stopped and waited for the others to catch up to him.

"Hey Echizen, what are you doing carrying Arai's stuff?" Momo asked pointing towards the load in Ryoma's hands. Ryoma blushed as he remembered the comment the older boy, Arai, said to him. Momo looked at him and frowned. "He's not giving you trouble is he?" Momo asked. The others moved closer and Ryoma's eyes widened.

"That Arai is always giving trouble; Tezuka isn't going to be happy about this." Eiji said.

"Don't let Arai push you around, he's just a bully." Taka said. Ryoma nodded, before bowing slightly and heading towards the courts once more. The regulars watched him go, before Fuji said.

"We should watch out for Arai, it seems he's going to be causing problems." The others nodded before heading to change.

……………………

Ryoma was collecting balls with some of the other freshmen, practice was about to start and the other boys were all practicing. Sakuno was off to collect the water bottles, so Ryoma was on his own for now. He was minding his own business when the basket he'd been filling with balls was suddenly kicked over. Looking up, Ryoma came face to face with Arai and his friends. They were smirking as Arai frown down at him.

"Hey you should watch were you put your basket it, I could have fallen and hurt myself, then what would you have done? Huh?" Arai leaned over and picked up a ball, tossing it in the air and catching it, tossing in the air and catching.

"I'm s-sorry senpai. I'll b-be more c-careful." Ryoma said. Arai smirked before tossing the tennis ball away from Ryoma and towards the other side of the court before him and his friends walked off.

"That kid is such a loser and after he was acting so cool yesterday. With the way he hit that ball and all." One of Arai's friends said.

"It was probably just a fluke, that kid is too weak to be any good as a tennis player." Arai said, "I could beat him any day." They continued to laugh as Ryoma once again collected the balls.

Sakuno who'd come back with the water bottle had seen the little display and was frowning as Arai and his friends passed by her. She was so mad, that she didn't think before she said out loud. "Yeah right Arai-senpai. I bet Ryoma-kun could beat you any time." Arai and his friends stopped and turned towards her, frowning as they did so. Sakuno thought 'What have I done?' but knew she couldn't take it back, squared her shoulders and stood her ground.

"What did you say?" Arai said moving threatening towards her.

"I said that Ryoma-kun is a lot better than you think he is." Sakuno said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Arai smirked.

"Fine, then I'll prove I'm better." Arai then stomped past her and towards Ryoma. Ryoma hadn't been paying attention to them and had continued to pick up balls when he was suddenly jerked up. Stunned he looked right into Arai's eyes.

"D-did y-you need s-something senpai?" Ryoma asked, Arai smirked and pointed towards Sakuno.

"It seems your little girlfriend thinks you're a better player than I am. So I want to test it out. You're going to play a match against me right now." Ryoma looked at Sakuno, her face saying that she was sorry, but that didn't help him at the moment. Arai dragged him over to an empty court, tossing him a racket that was sitting against a bench before pulling out a ball from his pocket. Getting into position Arai called out. "You ready, because here I come."

Ryoma just had time to get into position before the ball was hit and heading towards him. Ryoma let instinct guide him as he brought the racket around in a back hand swing, sending the ball straight back towards Arai's court and earning him a point. Arai growled before saying it was just a luck shot; pulling out another ball Arai hit another ball into Ryoma's court.

Ryoma was really nervous, he didn't want to be fighting with his senpai, and he definitely didn't want anyone thinking he was a show off, but he couldn't help himself. This was the first opponent he'd faced off with against besides his dad. The exhilaration he was feeling felt awesome as he continued to rally against Arai. After earning a second point against Arai Ryoma was grinning with excitement and he was gaining courage, using harder swings, and moving quicker. Arai was having a harder time keeping up with the moves, and was becoming more and more irritated.

Cheers began as the game became more heated. Some were cheering for Arai, while others for Ryoma, or the new kid. By the end of the third set Aria had yet to earn a point and it was match point for Ryoma, with it being Ryoma's turn to hit. Ryoma had lost himself in the excitement of the game, had completely forgot his shyness and was grinning, smirking and slightly taunting Arai by hitting shots just out of Arai's reach. Ryoma decided to hit his favorite shot, a twist spin shot his father had taught him a while back. Leaning back Ryoma twisted his body and racket to a certain angle, watching the ball the whole time, before hitting it and sending it speeding towards Arai's feet.

Arai was smirking, thinking he was finally going to hit the ball, when instead of immediately bounce to the left, it spun on the ground for an extra minute before heading straight to his face. Stumbling back to miss the shot, Arai lost his balance and landed on his bottom. The referee called out "3 games to none, Echizen wins." A loud cheer greeted the end of the game, as people rushed towards Ryoma congratulating him on his win. Ryoma's high was still going, but was diminishing as time went on, until his face was losing color and he started to panic. The regulars were the first to congratulate him, and so were also the first to see the look of fear start to appear. Fuji noticed it first, but curious as to why, moved closer to Ryoma.

"Hey Echizen I need to you to do something for me." Fuji looked at Ryoma's face closely, trying to convey to him a message or reassurance. That he was trying to help. Ryoma looked at Fuji's face on habit at the words "do something for me" waiting to see what it was. When Fuji's insistent look caught his attention. Ryoma was a smart boy so the meaning behind it was not far in coming to him. With a relieved look Ryoma nodded his head. Fuji smiled. "Good, what I need you to do, is…" Fuji whispered the rest. Ryoma once again nodded, and then Fuji released him from the hold he had placed on Ryoma as he talked and at the same time blocked Ryoma's pursuers from following him as he escaped the courts and headed for the locker rooms.

Sakuno who had watched the whole thing in near amazement followed him. She knew it was against the rules to enter the boy's locker room but she just had to speak to Ryoma. So she followed him.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7: Ryoma Tells All

Chapter Seven: Ryoma tells all

Sakuno found Ryoma in the boy's bathroom splashing water onto his face and leaning against the sink as the panic attack lessened. Sakuno leaned against the doorframe watching him but he still hadn't seen her when he began mumbling to himself. "Stupid why did you rise to the bait? Now it's going to happen all over again."

"What will?" Sakuno asked stepping further into the bathroom. Ryoma jerked up, eyes wide in surprise and hair dripping from the water as he turned to her. Sakuno started to move up to him but Ryoma's hasty retreat had her slowing her steps; "Ryoma-kun?"Ryoma turned around and grabbed one of the towels by the sinks and began wiping his face. Sakuno waited for him to finish before she moved closer to him. "Ryoma-kun please tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ryoma said still turned from her and trying to distract himself by refolding the towel and finally dropping it into the dirty hamper. Ryoma turned to her and tried to smile but Sakuno just placed her feet apart and gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. Ryoma ducked his head and sighed. Sakuno saw that Ryoma was debating, so she sighed and touched his arm.

"Come on, it can't be all that bad." Ryoma looked up to her face as she smiled at him reassuringly. "Things always seem worse than they are. You can tell me anything, I'm your friend, remember?" Sakuno stared Ryoma in the eye and Ryoma stared back. Ryoma gulped and sighed before he turned to face her once more.

"Okay, it all started when my dad began teaching me tennis….." Ryoma continued his story about his training with his father, to the tennis classes in gym, about the attention and finally the ignoring and jibs from his 'friends'. Sakuno listened silently, awed over the fact he'd been training since he was a toddler, excitement for him when he played and anger towards his 'friends' and how the teachers had behaved and finally sadness over the loss of his confidence in himself and his love of tennis. When Ryoma finished he looked at her, and sighed in disappointment when he noticed the look of anger on her face. Immediately he began berating himself for giving up and telling her, because now she knew what he could do and she'd only think that he was a show off like the others. Ryoma tried to cover his disappointment and hide his fear of rejection when Sakuno stomped her foot.

"Those cruel little jerks, how dare they mistreat you like that, just because you had more talent than they did? It's wasn't your fault that your dad is the famous Samurai Nanjioroh and that you had already been training. It's ridiculous, shame on them." Ryoma was stunned; she was defending him even though she must know that he could play even better than he'd shown already, but she was still defending him. Sakuno turned to look at him and smiled as she touched his arm and once more Ryoma's heart thumped at the touch. "Ryoma it wasn't your fault, ok? You were all just little kids and little kids can a times be the cruelest people. You were different and they were jealous of you that's the only reason they acted that way. It was silly but because of that you've suffered and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything?" Ryoma asked.

"Because I would have liked to see what you would have been like if you'd never stopped participating in tennis, what you could have accomplished. And I'm sorry that because of this you've become so shy." Ryoma didn't like that, so what if he was shy. Ryoma felt rejected as he tried to maintain his wall of defense again getting hurt, but Sakuno only smiled more. "But I like that you're shy too, they're both parts of your personality; the confident tennis player who gets swept up in his games and the shy person who is sweet." Ryoma blushed. Sakuno realized what she said and blushed a little too. So to cover it up she said the first thing on her mind. "Why not join the tennis club now and play," here she began to warm up to her subject. "Maybe you'll gain more confidence in yourself. I'm sure the senpais would like that, and they would understand if they knew about your past. I'm sure…"

"No!" Ryoma said startling himself and Sakuno.

Sakuno scrunched her face up, "Why not?"

Ryoma spoke more softly. "Because I don't want them to know about that, what if they don't understand and they come to dislike me." Ryoma shook his head. "I don't want to play publicly; I'd rather stay the assistant manager. That is if they'll still let me." Sakuno didn't understand, why Ryoma would stay so reluctant about the others knowing, but she knew that she didn't want to push Ryoma either. So she decided to stick with her original idea and let Ryoma be a manager and hopefully he gain the courage to pick tennis back up. So she smiled and nodded her head.

"If that's what you want Ryoma-kun. I'm sure everyone will be curious, but I'm sure when we say that you don't want to play they'll let it go." _Eventually_, she thought. The look of relief on Ryoma's face made her glad he couldn't read her mind. "Well I guess we should head back to the courts." Ryoma's face froze, he wasn't sure he could face them just yet. But when Sakuno looked at her watch he was saved.

"OMG, look at the time?" She said indicating her wristwatch. Ryoma obliged and noticed that technically tennis practice should have ended about ten minutes ago. "I better go out; they probably didn't want to disturb us and are waiting outside. Oh this is going to be so embarrassing."

"Why?" Ryoma asked he knew why he'd be embarrassed but why would she. Sakuno's look made him feel it should be obvious but it still took him a couple seconds to realize it. Sakuno was standing in the boy's bathroom, with him, and had been for about an hour. Ryoma blushed at this new realization.

Yep today was just getting better and better.

….

When Sakuno peeked her head out the door, the whole tennis club was running, except for Tezuka and her grandmother, who were watching them. Sakuno breathed out a sigh of relief, this would give them a chance to leave the boys locker room without being seen. She turned to Ryoma and waved him over to her, Ryoma obliged. "They're running laps right now, probably as punishment because of what Arai did." Ryoma's face blanched and Sakuno rushed to reassure him. "Don't worry it's not your fault, Arai started it and it wouldn't be the first time but maybe this time he'll stop making trouble for awhile." The regulars passed the locker door leading the group as they rounded back towards the courts to finish their laps. "Let's go." Sakuno opened the door wider and they walked out of the room and shut the door. "You go on home; I'll explain to the Captain that you were needed at home." Sakuno said. Ryoma looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you." He said lowly but Sakuno heard him and smiled.

"What are friends for?" She said. Ryoma smiled back at her, rounded the corner and out of sight. Sakuno on the other hand headed for the court fence door. About the time she entered the courts the tennis club members had finished their laps and were re-entering the courts. Sakuno walked up to Tezuka, his eyes moving toward her than back to the club members was the only indication that he'd acknowledged her presence. The members lined-up and after making some announcements Tezuka dismissed them to go home. After the others had left the courts Tezuka turned back towards Sakuno.

"Where is Echizen?"

"I let him go home." Tezuka lifted an eyebrow, so Sakuno explained. "Because of what happened earlier with Arai-senpai, Ryoma-kun was unsure that he'd still be welcomed in the club. I told him that if we explained why it happened that everything would be okay. But…there are things I've learned about Ryoma-kun's past that he has asked me not to tell anyone about."

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked. He was curious if this could be bad or not and Sakuno picked up on that.

"Ryoma-kun did nothing wrong, I mean…" Sakuno wasn't sure how to explain without giving some detail about Ryoma's past. "If I tell you senpai than you have to keep this a secret." Tezuka considered and then nodded, Sakuno sighed. "I was talking to Ryoma-kun after the match with Arai-senpai and he confided in me about when he was younger..." Sakuno started her And that's why he became so shy, and when Aria-senpai picked a fight he was only trying to defend himself." Sakuno answered.

Tezuka thought about it, he'd seen from the upper windows how Aria had made Ryoma carry his things and how he'd kicked over the basket of balls. He'd also watched as Arai had moved Ryoma over to the courts and served the first shot. But Ryoma had participated and the others had let it happen, thus the reason for the punishment of running laps. So he made a decision. "I will not tell anyone about what you've told me, but Echizen participated in the match and that is against the rules. So I must give him a punishment, and I want him to come to me to explain himself and apologize for disrupting club activities. Am I understood?"

"I do." Sakuno smiled, and then she continued. "Tezuka-senpai, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened on the court earlier, I had some doing in starting of the game. Because I heard Arai-senpai making remarks about Ryoma-kun that I didn't think were fair or nice and I spoke without thinking. I'm not going to make excuses for Ryoma-kun's part, but I just wanted to acknowledge that in a way I egged Arai on to challenge him. I'm sorry." Sakuno bowed and then waited for her punishment. She was met with silence for a second before Tezuka answered with an "Ah," was Tezuka's acceptance of her apology. "Echizen may remain a manager, but both of you will pick up balls by yourselves for the next two days. And I don't want to hear or see any more arguments on the courts."

"Yes sir." Sakuno said and smiled, that was a lighter punishment than running had been, she was sure the club had been assigned at least 40 laps for not stopping the incident or in Arai's case participating and starting it. "Thank you." Tezuka nodded and headed to the locker room to change with the others and Sakuno turned to move towards her Grandmother, who'd been watching the interaction between Tezuka and her.

…..

Ryoma walked home, he was still thinking about all he'd told Sakuno. He was really embarrassed about it but at the same time he was really relieved. Sakuno had taken everything that he'd said and really seemed to understand his reluctance to play again. Ryoma sighed, "What am I going to do tomorrow?" Ryoma was in front of his house when he spoke this aloud, he wasn't aware of his father being there.

"What's up boy?" Nanjiroh asked, coming around the path from the temple. Ryoma looked at his father then sighed again. Nanjiroh looked at him sadly, he understood that sigh. "Did something happen at school again?" Ryoma nodded. Nanjiroh clucked his tongue as he rubbed the back of his head. "Come along Ryoma we'll talk at the temple, we don't want to worry your mother." Ryoma looked at his father and felt a sense of gratefulness to his father. Ryoma nodded and they walked in silence up to the temple.

….


	8. Chapter 8: Do I have to go back?

Chapter Eight: Do I Have to Go Back to School?

Nanjiroh sat down on the bench and Ryoma followed suit. After a few minutes of silence Nanjiroh turned to look at his troubled son and feelings of guilt washed over him. He kept thinking that if only he hadn't taught Ryoma tennis maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe Ryoma wouldn't have had to experience being ostracized and made fun of. Nanjiroh shook his head. It wasn't his fault that Ryoma was so shy now, nor was it Ryoma's. There had been no way of foreseeing those occurrences. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Ryoma stayed silent before answering, "I decided to join the tennis club…" Nanjiroh felt a jolt of happiness. "But I'm not sure I can go back."

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"I made a mistake." Ryoma turned to his father. "I was finally making some friends at school. They're all part of the tennis club and it was wonderful to finally be able to go back onto the courts." Ryoma's eyes showed a glint that Nanjiroh remembered from before all of this sad business. "I wasn't going to play, just be a manager but I'd still be able to enter the courts again." The glint grew then dimmed. "But after several mistakes I was challenged by a senior to a match. I wasn't going to participate and just let him win, but getting on the court and playing a real game. I couldn't hold back and before I realized I was playing and winning." The glint was back in larger force as Ryoma talked. "And I won and everyone was cheering and congratulating me." A smile ghosted the corner of his mouth and Nanjiroh felt a rush of pride. "But that was my biggest mistake and I panicked. I couldn't breathe and it started to get cold." Ryoma turned to look at his father. "If it hadn't been for Fuji-sempai telling me to go to the locker room, I don't know what would have happened." Nanjiroh let out a sigh of relief as he felt gratitude to Ryoma's mysterious sempai for getting his son out. Nanjiroh knew the feelings Ryoma had experienced was the IPSi.

"Then Sakuno came in and I told her everything." Nanjiroh's interest was piqued, this was the first time he'd heard about a girl. "She listened and even helped me leave unnoticed. But now I won't be able to face her or the sempais again. I've doomed myself again, they'll probably hate me now that they've realized I can play and they'll feel I was showing off." Ryoma's breathing increased and Nanjiroh realized Ryoma was going back into panic mode.

Nanjiroh grabbed Ryoma's head and shoved it down between Ryoma's legs to help him breath. Ryoma slowly regained control of his breathing. After several minutes Ryoma's breathing became more even, though now his body was shaking. Nanjiroh looked closer and saw a tear curl around Ryoma's cheek to his chin. "I'm never going to be normal again, am I?" Ryoma asked. Nanjiroh didn't know how to respond, so he just rubbed Ryoma's back.

"We can only take one day at a time, Ryoma." Nanjiroh placed his larger hand on Ryoma's head and tousled Ryoma's hair. "And I wouldn't discount those sempais of your just yet." Ryoma turned, wiped his face on his sleeve, looking confusedly at his dad. Nanjiroh smiled, "From what your mother tells me about these seniors you mentioned, they seem like good boys. Don't give up on them yet, you could be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow you should go to school, greet these friends as you have before and if the subject is brought up. Just apologize for causing a disruption and that it won't happen again."

"Do you think that'll work?"

"My gut tells me it will and when has my gut led me wrong?" Nanjiroh and Ryoma smiled. Nanjiroh rubbed Ryoma's head again.

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime boy." Nanjiroh felt love for his son. No matter what happened Ryoma would always be his son. "Let's head back to the house, your mother is probably worried about where we are." Ryoma nodded and they walked together back to the house.

….

Ryoma stood in front of the school's gate, much like he had on his first day of school. Yet he was more nervous now than he was then and he really didn't want to be here, he really, really didn't want to be here. Yet the words his father had said to him yesterday bolstered his failing courage. Taking a deep breath Ryoma headed onto the school grounds. He wasn't sure where he should go, to the courts or the classroom? Thinking that it would be safer to head to the classroom for now, Ryoma took a few steps towards the building. But he stopped, an odd feeling, one he hadn't thought he'd feel again seemed to seep through him. 'Why should I hide in the classroom? Why not head to the courts and give a direct apology to the sempais?' Ryoma took several steps toward the tennis courts.

_Because you're a coward, that's why_, whispered a voice inside Ryoma. A feeling of acid swept through his stomach. Ryoma continued to argue with himself, when his choice was taken from him.

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay?" Sakuno's voice reached Ryoma's ears. Turning Ryoma looked at Sakuno's feet.

"Y-yes." Ryoma stuttered out. Ryoma couldn't look up, his heart rate was rushing through him and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. Knowing if he didn't calm himself he was going to faint, Ryoma began to force air into his lungs. Trying to regain his composure, he didn't see the worried look that passed over Sakuno's face.

Sakuno had thought about it all night, she figured the only way to get Ryoma away from his fears, was to face them head on. And she would be right there to help him. Nodded her head in resolve and determination, she walked up to him and grabbed his face in her hands. Forcing Ryoma's head up, Sakuno looked him right in the eyes. "Ryoma you are still a strong person, there is no need for you to be worried or scared. I'm your friend, **and I am going to help see you through this.**" Sakuno emphasized the last part, hoping that it would reach through to Ryoma's obviously confused mind. Ryoma stared into her strong gaze and he felt warmth rush through him. He felt safe.

He was so stunned to feel it that he didn't hear what Sakuno said next. "Can you do that?" Ryoma zoned back to what she was saying, giving her a confused look.

Sakuno, seeing his look patiently repeated herself. "Ryoma I want you to come to the tennis courts with me. I want you to pretend that nothing big happened yesterday. We are going to do our managerial duties like we would normally have and if someone mentions yesterday. We tell them the truth. You've been trained in tennis, but because of circumstances for the un-seeable future you won't be joining the team as a playing member. Can you do that, Ryoma?" Sakuno patted his face in an unconsciously comforting gesture.

Ryoma was paralyzed in fear and indecision. He didn't know if he could do that, not on his own. But Sakuno would be there too. He wouldn't be alone.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno asked more firmly, causing Ryoma to exit his increasingly swirling thoughts. "I will be with you the whole time, you won't be alone. I have faith in you, that you can face your fears and beat them." When Ryoma still didn't answer her, she tried a different tactic. "Ryoma, do you trust me?" Ryoma looked into her face once more, having looked away in his indecision. "Do you trust me?" She asked again.

Ryoma looked straight into his gaze, and his gut gave an immediate scream of YES! He did trust her. Once more stunned at the sure answer, Ryoma didn't let himself question it. He'd do plenty of that later anyway. But right now Sakuno, she was standing with him; she held his face in her hands and he could feel her breath touching his face. Her penetrating gaze looking straight into him, at him and he could not deny her anything. This warmth she was causing in his chest not letting him deny her.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I trust you."

Sakuno's face immediately shown with an inner happiness and knowing that he, Ryoma, had made that look grace her face made him even more sure of his answer than anything else could have.

"Good, I'm glad. Because I trust you Ryoma and I have faith in you. You are one of my important friends and I won't let you stay and suffer for something that was not your fault." She then moved her hands away from his face and instead enclosed him in a warm hug. "You'll be able to do this for sure!" Then in excitement, while Ryoma was still stunned, she leaned away and grabbed his hands pulling him in the direction she had come from. The tennis courts.

…..

Note from the Author:

Hello everyone, I hope you liked the chapter. This took me an unbelievable amount of time to write. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to continue this story. I have a basic idea but nothing specific enough, so I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants. Or should I say by the tips of my fingers. XD

Also sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta and so I'm doing all the editing on my own. And encase you didn't already know, *begins to whisper* I'm a terrible grammar-ist.

So if you liked it please R&R, favorite or just continue waiting until inspiration hits me again for the next chapter.

P.S. While you're waiting, why don't you read some of my other stories.

So thanks, for reading my story and this author's note and I hope to write more soon.

Sincerest thanks,

BlackDove of Blessings

i IPS: Is a debilitating psychological fear that people experience when they encounter a remembered pain and it can cause people to go into panic attacks, be unable to perform certain activities that may trigger the IPS. For instance a tennis player injures their shoulder? The injury may be fully recovered but when the tennis player goes to play, remembering the pain of their injury can cause them to be immobilized. In Ryoma's case the pain and sadness he encountered due to the bullying from his classmates and the fear of being further ostracized, ridiculed or even hurt causes him to going into a panicked state of mind. This causes him to enclose himself away and even to hyperventilate.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Beggining, Maybe?

Chapter 9: A New Beginning? Maybe?

Ryoma was starting to feel really sick by this time. But he kept reassuring himself that he'd be alright with Sakuno beside him. The courts came into view as they finished moving around the corner. The sounds of the tennis balls hitting the courts, the squeaks of sneakers as they moved from one position to the other, and the familiar pongs of balls hitting rackets reached Ryoma's ears. The sounds echoed around him and through him, fighting for dominance in his skull. Palms sweaty, heart beating wildly, a constricting throat...

Yep, he was definitely going to be sick.

Sakuno slowed her steps as they stopped in front of the club room, entering to grab the manager's list. After getting it, she hurried out to stand by Ryoma's side once more. Turning to him, she gave a reassuring smile. "Are you ready Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma wanted to scream, "NO!" but the pounding of his heart kept him from speaking, and, from some spark of insanity, he found himself nodding 'yes'.

Sakuno smiled once more and lead the way onto the courts.

It took a while for the members of the tennis team to realize that Ryoma was on the courts, but none of them came up to him. They were all practicing for the inter-high team selections.

As the two went about their rounds, Ryoma and Sakuno were mostly silent. It wasn't until the start of the regulars' main practice that Sakuno remembered both Ryoma's and her punishment.

"Ryoma, I forgot to mention earlier, but Tezuka-boucho told me about our punishment because of yesterday. We have to pick up all the balls at the end of practice for the next two days and…" Sakuno paused, knowing this was going to be the hardest part. "He says that you need to apologize to him in person. That is if you're to stay as a team manager."

Ryoma paused, and Sakuno rushed to reassure him that she'd be there the entire time. Ryoma's inner self was now on high alert, and his breathing was getting rougher. Knowing another panic attack was on its way, Ryoma turned to move away, only to smack straight into a chest. Stumbling back, he looked up into the stern face of Tezuka himself.

Standing behind him were the other regulars. Ryoma's flight system was in overdrive, but he couldn't move. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Ryoma inwardly screamed.

He bowed. "I'm s-sorry Tezuka-boucho, for the dis-disturbance yest-terday. I promise it won't happen again." Ryoma was breathing so hard, black spots were beginning to form in his periphery. Waiting for the ultimate rejection was even harder than he thought. These people had become his friends, and the thought of losing them so soon was agonizingly painful.

Suddenly a strong, 'Ah' was heard above his head. Looking up, Ryoma could see that Tezuka was staring at him. "I hope it does not. The inter-high games are coming up, and we don't need unwanted disturbances on the court. Yudan sezu ni iko. Sakuno has told you of your punishment. Proceed with your duties." With that, Tezuka turned away from him to call the team members to line up.

Ryoma could only watch him go. He was stunned. He wasn't being kicked off the team, nor was he being punished severely or unjustly. He didn't hear a single thing that was said later, but a smile was beginning to lift the corners of his mouth. He could still participate, and that was all he could've hoped for.

Maybe it was a new beginning after all.

...

Note:

I know it's really short, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writting on a usual basis so I hope you enjoy it and I hope to be able to write again soon.

BlackDove of Blessings


	10. Chapter 10: A New Regular, part One

Chapter 10: A new Regular? Part One

Several weeks later…

Ryoma was having the best time of his life. Every single day was great. Going to school early in the morning. Meeting Sakuno in front of the school and heading to the tennis courts. Watching the team as they practiced and trained for the upcoming tournaments, occasionally cringing at the Inui juices and being thankful that he didn't have to drink it like the others. Spending time with Tomoka and Sakuno before going to classes. The overly loud Horio, who loved to gossip and was over-confident but kind in his own way. Then there was Kachiro and Katsuo. They were all really close to each other and all very kind to him.

Eating lunch with the regulars was always a joyful experience. It was loud and fun, and Ryoma couldn't remember spending so much time smiling with a group of people not related to him. Though he was still a little nervous about the others bringing up tennis and him in the same sentence… No one actually brought up the incident at the courts his first day there thankfully.

Ryoma's relationship with each of the regulars was different, but he was closest to Tezuka and Kawamura out of everyone.

He was very, very content with his life.

…

After the team's game against Fudoumine and their resulting win, things began to speed up for the regulars as well as the other teams in the region. Seishun Gakuen won the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament by defeating St. Rudolph Gakuen, which included Fuji's younger brother Yuuta. And then they defeated Yamabuki.

Fudoumine went on in the tournament to face and win against the Drama Queen, or King Atobe, and his team from Hyotei Gakuen. But then Fudoumine forfeited against Yamabuki, which Ryoma still didn't understand. Because of Fudoumine's forfeit Hyotei continued in the tournament to defeat St. Rudolph to qualify for the Kantou Tournament.

The first five rounds took place on the first day of the tournament while the last two rounds took place a week later. (A/N: Thank you FET website for this timeline.)

It wasn't until the Kantou tournament that things began to turn for Ryoma, in the biggest way possible.

…

It all started when Oishi-senpai injured his wrist. There was no regular to take his place, and against Hyotei, this was not going to be good.

Ryoma and the others were waiting for Oishi-senpai to arrive for their Kantou tournament. He was running late, and the registration stand was going to be closing in just five minutes. If even one of the regulars was missing, then the team could not sign up. If they did not sign up, then they were disqualified.

Ryoma could feel the tension rising as the time ticked down to three minutes.

Eiji-senpai was about to drive everyone up the walls with his pacing. Horio's loud bragging about how he hadn't been late in 2 years was scratching the last nerve for both Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-senpai, while Tomoka whispered to Sakuno that Horio had been late three times last week for class alone. Sakuno giggled at the fact, but she, like everyone else, kept an eye on the staircase at the entrance of the courts.

Oishi-senpai was still not there. Two and a half minutes to go.

Coach Ryuzaki's cell phone beeped, making her answer. Ending the call with a curse, she turned to the others. "Oishi is not going to make it in time. I just received a message from him, and he is in the hospital. He hurt his wrist and won't be able to play. We're down one regular."

The news shocked everyone down to their toes. What were they going to do?

Let's just say that the answer put Ryoma into hysterics.

After Coach Ryuzaki's announcement there was a momentary pause before everyone turned to Ryoma. He was stunned. The next thing he knew Kaidoh-senpai was putting his regular's jacket on him, and Coach Ryuzaki was asking him to put his name in the substitute's position.

Ryoma thought he was going to be sick.

They were already walking towards the registration stand, and they were all looking at him, waiting for his answer. Some were reassuring him that they would win their matches before Ryoma would even get a chance to play. Ryoma still didn't know what to do.

He glanced at the clock above the stand. Only 30 seconds left to decide.

Ryoma glanced at all the regulars, his new friends, and then at Sakuno. She too had this pleading look on her face, but she wasn't saying anything to him.

20 seconds.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka-buchou. He too had yet to say anything, but he was holding the registration papers. Ryoma had so much respect for Tezuka-buchou and wanted to be like him, strong and confident.

10 seconds…

Ryoma did something crazy, in his mind anyway, and nodded his consent.

Tezuka-buchou immediately turned and handed in the forms to the stand after writing in Ryoma's name.

They were accepted and stamped with approval. Just a few questions about the sudden change of players were thrown around before they were on their way to the game against Hyotei.

Ryoma was going to be sick.


End file.
